


Moonlight

by SilentRider



Category: TWICE - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe-Veteranian, Another ship will come out in the story, F/F, Fluff, Maybe some Domestic Fluff?, TWICE Ensemble - Freeform, a bit of angst, ex-fiance, hmm idk what else
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:34:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25742899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentRider/pseuds/SilentRider
Summary: Chou Tzuyu a veteranian who found a dog on her way to work, decided to take the dog to her office to get his information and get him back to his owner. Turn out...that his owner is her ex-fiance Im Nayeon
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Im Nayeon
Comments: 8
Kudos: 56
Collections: Twice Underrated Ships Ficfest





	1. Hi again

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys this is my first story, i'm sorry if you find some typos...English isn't my first language, and please enjoy this story :D)

_**"Woof"** _

Tzuyu stare confusedly to the dog, well who doesn't? 

She found the dog in the alley beside her apartment, dirt, and mud all over the dog's body and it still wagging its tail. She just can't understand that someone just leaves their dog roaming alone the road (without a collar ofc). She thinks about what should she do to the dog.

Sure she can bath the dog first, but that means that she will late to work. But if she didn't clean the dog, she will feel guilty and he can't clean him in the vet.

 _fuck it,_ she thought then she clean up the dog.

"Okay boy, stay still so I can dry you up!" she said as she picks up the hairdryer. Tzuyu can't stop laughing when she saw the dog's body, _he looks so big when he was dry but now he looks so small._ Tzuyu is brushing the dog's fur when her phone ring. Momo's name popped up and she immediately presses the green button

" _CHOU TZUYU WHERE ARE YOU!!!"_ Tzuyu holds the phone away from her ear.

"I'm in my house right now, and can you stop shouting? it's hurt my ear" She said as she continues to brush the dog's fur.

" _Tzuyu...you're late to work_ " 

"Yes I know"

" _And it's rare to you that you late, are you okay? are you sick?_ " Momo asked worriedly.

"No, I'm healthy, I just...hm..."

" _Hm?_ "

"When I'm about to leave my apartment, I found a dog in the alley beside my apartment. He was so dirty and not wear a collar, so...i think it would be nice if I clean him up and bring him to the office." She answered simply.

" _Okay just bring him to the office, he can be Boo's friend and..._ " Tzuyu furrowed her eyebrows.

"And?" 

" _Can you buy a burger? any burger please because I haven't eaten anything this morning hehe_ " Tzuyu just hummed.

"Where is your wife? I thought she makes your breakfast?" Tzuyu starts to put the leash on the dog.

" _The office needs her early so yeah she doesn't have any chance to make me breakfast,_ " Momo answered sadly.

"Poor Sana unnie...anyway I will hang up now, bye Momo Unnie!" Tzuyu hung up the phone before she can hear Momo's answer.

Tzuyu then stand up and hold the leash with her hand

"Okay buddy, it's time to go" The dog barked happily.

* * *

Tzuyu made her way to her office. Greetings anyone who she knew and go to McD. She bought 2 Cheeseburger for Momo and one sausage wrap for her. Oh and a chicken pom-pom for the dog. After she pays the food she goes to her office. She feels excited to meet another animal again. Tzuyu loves animals (more than humans sometimes) she loves the way the animal will nudge your finger or hand for asking a pat or they will sing loudly to get praise. But Tzuyu doesn't like it when there is an animal that gets sick. So she walks faster to her office to make sure that this dog is not sick and she can find the dog's owner.

"TZUYUUUUUUUU" suddenly a person hugs her from behind that makes her almost fall.

"Dahyun-unnie you can't do that," She said after she entered her room.

Dahyun just chuckles and release her. She then stares at the dog in Tzuyu's arm.

 _it's strange, Tzuyu doesn't have a dog? why did she bring a dog here?_ Dahyun tilted her head in confusion then look at Tzuyu.

"Tzu-"

"No, I found him beside my apartment's alley and I brought him here because I want to know his owner," Tzuyu answered before Dahyun can ask her.

Dahyun just sighs then looks at the bag on Tzuyu's table, and she immediately knows that it's for Momo.

"Tzu is this for Momo-unnie?"

"Yeah, can you give it to her? I have some papers to do" Tzuyu said as she wears her doctor's coat.

Dahyun nodded then get out of her office.

 _Okay, let's get this work done then search his owner._ She thought then start to do her work

Tzuyu won't realize that now is lunchtime if Mina didn't just put a sandwich in front of her face. She said thanks then continue to do her work. Mina sighed, well if Tzuyu is focused on something, she won't stop even....when she is really hungry.

"Tzuyu you need to eat now, or you will get sick," Mina said as she tried to shove a sandwich into Tzuyu's mouth. "And, Jihyo made these." After hearing that Tzuyu quickly eat the sandwich and it made her near chocking. Mina giggled then pass her a cup of water. She muttered a small "thanks" then continue to eat her sandwich carefully.

"If you love Jihyo's sandwich that much, I think I will tell her to make an extra pair because someone will stop doing her work after she knows that it was Jihyo's sandwich," she said with a chuckle. Mina then moves to sit beside Tzuyu to see what is she working about. Mina then gives the dog pat on his head and continues to look at Tzuyu.

"Still trying to find the dog's owner?" 

"Yeah, and maybe I will try to post the poster online so that many people will see it"

"That's a good idea, I will ask Chaeyoung to make it fast so that we can post it soon as possible" Mina said as she dialed Chaeyoung's number.

after a few ring, she picked up

" _Hello, babe?_ " 

"Honey, can you help me?" Tzuyu cringing at the word, Mina just smacked her lightly.

" _Sure, what can I do?_ " 

"Can you make a missing poster? A missing dog poster?"

" _Okay, tell me the dog information_ " Mina and Tzuyu can hear that Chaeyoung just open her laptop.

"It's a He, and He is pomeranian and..." Mina looks at Tzuyu's laptop.

"I think he is 2 years old, with a white golden fur" Mina look at the Dog who waggles his tail fast.

"And he wags his tail fast" and she received a soft laugh from the other side.

" _Almost done...and where did you found him?_ " Chaeng asked her.

Mina look at Tzuyu then Tzuyu answered her "In an alley near my apartment"

" _Hm...okay I will try to finish it in 15 minutes, and I will inform you later,_ " Chaeng said and she starting to make the poster.

"Okay babe thank you, and I love you," Mina said.

" _Love you too_ " then she hangs up the phone.

15 Minutes later, Chaeyung send the poster to Tzuyu and Tzuyu posted it online. She can't wait to meet his owner because she knows how it feels when your pet is missing. Tzuyu do some appointments with her other patients and wait for the owner to come to the vet office. Sometimes she will come and play with the dog. Or when she's free, she will watch some animal videos on her phone. Or if she is bored, she will come to the waiting room to chat with Momo and Dahyun. She likes her job, being around animals, and around the people she loves. 

* * *

When it's almost 10 PM she frowned. It has been 8 hours since the poster has been posted online, and the owner hasn't shown up yet. She looks at the dog who is sleeping on top of Dahyun's laptop and can't help to feel sad. She walks to the dog and pats his head.

"Hey, I'm sorry that you haven't met your owner yet, I think you need to sleep here for another night" The dog just lick her hand and continues to sleep.

Tzuyu cleans up her table then calls her friends to tell them that it's time to close the Vet. After Tzuyu cleans up her table, she picks up the dog then shut down the lamps. Tzuyu walks to the waiting room and meets with the girls.

"Don't be sad Tzu, the owner will come tomorrow" Dahyun said as she pats Tzuyu's back.

"Yeah, I'm sure the owner will come tomorrow," Momo said as she picks up Boo.

Mina just hugs her and pat the dog carefully.

They just talking casually then suddenly the door open and reveal someone who just out of breath

"Hey... I'm sorry...but...i'm the owner of the...dog" She said through her breath.

"Oh okay hm...can you go to the registration table to fill some papers?" Dahyun asked calmly before she walks to the table.

When the girl raised her head, Tzuyu froze. She knows this girl. From her beautiful eyes, her love shape lips, her two rabbit teeth, and her nose. Tzuyu knows this so well, she knows this so well that it makes her heart cracked the same way she feels 5 years ago. The girl looks at her again and Tzuyu swears that she's not changed after 5 years. Mina and Momo look at Tzuyu with a worried face, because they knew...what made their friends change.

"Hi, we meet again Tzuyu." The girl says as she smiles at Tzuyu.

Tzuyu just gulped hard and force a smile to her.

"Hi to you too Nayeon-unnie..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'm so happy if you reach this part of the story  
> I want to say thank you and please tell me what's your thought for this story on Twitter or CC @/SilentRider102


	2. Why?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hm...So finally we meet Nayeon, and the other ship has been revealed  
> BUT if you squint your eyes really hard, you can find another ship in last chapter
> 
> Okay i hope that you like this story and i'm sorry for the typo  
> i will try my best to learn more  
> Love y'all :D

"Hey to you too....Nayeon-unnie" Tzuyu smile but it didn't reach her eyes.

Tzuyu hurt. Her heart crash, she can't think anything. The last person that she want to meet is Im Nayeon. God, Tzuyu just want to run from this place, she can't hurt her heart again, no. _God, what did i do to deserve this? I think the universe hate me._ Tzuyu want to scream, but she can't. Not when her ex is right in front her.

"I hope that you're doing okay Tzu," Nayeon smile, _God please not that smile, Not that GODDAMN BUNNY SMILE PLEASEEEEEE._

"I'm doing okay unnie," Tzuyu try her best to not look at that smile.

Dahyun clear her throat to get their attention "I'm sorry to interrupt your lovely reunion, but I need to talk to Miss Nayeon first." Nayeon and Tzuyu just nod awkwardly and Nayeon start to fill some paper. "Woof!" The dog barked and move around to get put down from Tzuyu's hands. Tzuyu put the dog down then immediately the dog come to Nayeon's side and sniff her legs. "Hey buddy, i'm sorry that i let you go around the city'" Nayeon said as she pat the dog's head, "i think i need to remind Jeongie too don't forget to lock the door." Tzuyu scrunched her eyebrow, _Jeongie?_ Tzuyu tilted her head a little bit, _Is she marri-_

"MOMMY!!!" The 4 girls immediately look at the door opening with a little girl bring her backpack. "Did you find Kookeu?" Jeongie look nervous because she feel like the attention is now on her. "Yes sweetheart, here he is." Jeongie smile so brightly as she pick up the dog. "Kookeu!!! i'm sorry that i lost you, i promise i won't lose you again" Jeongie hug her dog.

Tzuyu still confused, _m_ _ommy? sweetheart? then she's marri-_

Before she can continue her thought, another person come in. " Jeongyeon, don't run away like tha-"

"Babe??" Momo shocked. "Oh hello babe" Sana just smiled then go to Jeongyeon side.

"Nayeon, i'm sorry, i was just go to get some ice cream then when i look at her, i saw her entering the vet." Sana smile apolegetic smile. "No, it's okay," Nayeon laugh lightly. "Anyway is this your wife?" Nayeon then look at Momo "Yes, she's my lovely wife that no one will ever replace her or take her from me." Sana smile fondly to Momo. Momo return the smile to Sana. _Ah, these two really love each other so much._ Nayeon and Tzuyu thought when they look at Sana and Momo.

"Okay i'm sorry to interrupt again, but it's almost 11 pm and i want to go home right now," Dahyun chuckles then put the paper above the desk. "Oh right, i'm sorry" Nayeon then start to pick up Jeongyeon then walk to outside. "Oh, Momo...i'm almost forgot, i'm sorry that i call your wife early today, because this dog was missing so i need her help to prepare Jeongyeon to school," Momo nod and smile to Nayeon, "Oh and Sana you can go back now, don't need to take me home from here." Sana look at Nayeon confusedly, "No, Nay, i won't let you to go home by yourself, i know that your apartment is near, but it's dangerous." Sana frown and start to think something.

"How about i take Nayeon-unnie home?" Tzuyu, not knowing what she was talking about, just smile. Mina sigh softly and look at Tzuyu, she mouthed _are you sure?_ to Tzuyu. after she got a light nod, she just pat Tzuyu's shoulder then go to outside. "Okay then, so Tzuyu will take Nayeon-unnie home, then...Dahyun? how about you? do you want to join me or SaMo?" Dahyun said that she will join SaMo. Then the 4 girls leave, leaving Nayeon and Tzuyu alone.

"So, let take you home?" Tzuyu smile awkwardly to Nayeon. "Tzu, why are you so awkward, it's just me okay? you don't need to be awkward."

 _That's why i'm so awkward right now..._ Tzuyu thought, then she lead Nayeon to her car.

~

"So, Tzuyu...you finally be a Vet now?" Nayeon ask her as she enter the car.

"Yeah, that's what i want to do since i was in high school, remember?" Tzuyu ask her jockingly. "Anyway where is your apartment?"

"It's still the same apartment Tzu," Nayeon smile then look at her daughter sleeping in the back seat. Tzuyu then start the engine.

The atmosphere is not awkward, it's a calm silence, they both like it. Tzuyu have so many questions to Nayeon, _why did you leave me? Are you married now? Are you okay? What was i did that make you leave me?_ She shake her head lightly. Nayeon look at Tzuyu and smile.

"I know that this must be weird," Naeyon said, breaking the silence. "We haven't meet each other for 5 or 6 years right?" Nayeon counting her finger. "5 and half year," Tzuyu corrected her than go back to driving.

"Yes, 5 and half year. That's so long you know hehe" Nayeon smile but Tzuyu know that her smile is not bright. Nayeon then look at her daughter again. "Her name is Yoo Jeongyeon, she is 4 years old." Tzuyu just hummed.

"She is a very cheerful kid, she like to prank me with her toys." Tzuyu then look at Jeongyeon . She notice that Jeongyeon look familliar to Nayeon. "She like to destroy anything," Nayeon laughed. She remember the time where Jeongyeon destroyed her tv because she thought that the TV want to catch her.

"Even though that she really a pain in the ass, i really love her so much," She then look at Tzuyu. "I think you have so many questions to me, it's okay you can ask it."

Tzuyu think for a moment because she really want to ask the reason why is she leave her, but she can't. 

"When is her birthday?" Nayeon look a little bit shocked. "1st November," Tzuyu nodded. _3 months again._ "Are you-" 

"I divorce with her father 2 years ago," Tzuyu shocked. "I leave him because...she's not a good image for my daughter," Nayeon said then look outside. "Are you okay? I mean you raise a daughter on your own?" Tzuyu can't help but sounds worriedly. _This is why i regret leaving you tzu._ "For the past 2 years, it's really hard, you know? How i need to raise a daughter and on the other hand i have a tons of works that it can be finished by its own?" Tzuyu can feel the sadness on Nayeon's voice. "It was really hard, sometimes i feel like i want to give up," She then look at Jeongyeon, "That i want to give her to the orphanage because i can't take care of her really well."

Tzuyu reach Nayeon hand and rub her hand calmly. Tzuyu scared that what she is doing is really forward, but when Nayeon look at her and say _thank you_ she then continue to hold her hand. "But, thank God that i meet Sana, she told me to move job to her company. She told me that she will take care of Jeongyeon when i was busy." Nayeon smile at her memories. "So..that's why Sana always comes to work really early?" Tzuyu giggle. _God...i miss that voice_. "Momo always come to work a bit sulky and when we asked her why? She said that someone take her wife away." Tzuyu can't miss the panic look in Nayeon's face. "Oh God i need to say sorry to Momo...no i won't take Sana away from her, no way! Sana always talk about Momo on work, not only work but when she took us home too, even Jeongie can know Momo based from what Sana told her." 

"So, Sana is so whipped for Momo?" Tzuyu ask Nayeon teasingly "Yes!!! She is soooo whipped for Momo" they laugh at each other.

When they reach the apartment, Tzuyu offered to help Nayeon to carry Jeongyeon. Nayeon want to reject her offer but when she see Tzuyu's puppy eyes, she know that she can't stop her. They chatted lightly about work and hobbies.

As soon as they reach Nayeon's apartment, she Nayeon let her in to take Jeongie to her room. _it's still the same_ , Tzuyu thought. After she lay Jeongyeon to her room, she then go to the living room. She look around it and she found one photo frame, the photo that was very precious for her, a photo that she took with Nayeon on their first college year, where she confessed to Nayeon on park. And how lucky she was that Nayeon liked her too since they are in 2nd year on High school.

She smile brightly to the photo that she didn't notice that Nayeon is looking at her, Nayeon can't help but feel warm when she saw Tzuyu pick up the photo. _Chou Tzuyu what should i do to get you smile like that everyday?_ Nayeon thought. When Tzuyu place the photo frame back to the table, Nayeon then clear her throat. "So...you want to drink something?"

"No, you don't have to make anything, i want to go home right now." Nayeon nodded then took her phone out.

"Give me your number, i think i lost your number because i lost my old phone," Nayeon say nervously.

Tzuyu type her number then give Nayeon's phone back to her. "You can call me if you need my help for anything," Tzuyu said before she walk to the door, Nayeon followed her. "I will come to your apartment right away." Nayeon nodded and give Tzuyu a hug. Tzuyu tense for a little bit then she hug Nayeon back. _How i wish that i can hug you like this forever,_ Tzuyu thought. After five minutes hug they slowly parted away. "Okay i will go home now, goodnight Nayeon-unnie," 

"Goodnight Tzu, don't forget to text me after you arrived at your home," Tzuyu nodded then leave.

Nayeon closed the door and sit on the sofa. "Mommy?" she look at her daughter that rub her eyes. "Can't sleep?" after receive a nod from her daughter, Nayeon pick her daughter up and place her on her lap. "Who is that girl mommy? why did you look at her so brightly?" Jeongie ask her as she hug Nayeon and place her head on Nayeon's neck. "She was...a very important person to me, but because of something.....i can't meet her again." Nayeon sigh. "And now, because of Kookeu, i can meet her again," She kiss Jeongyeon's forehead then carry her to Nayeon bedroom. "Sleep with mommy tonight?" Jeongyeon smile so brightly then nodded fast. Nayeon chuckle when she see her daughter like that and prepare to sleep. She look at her phone to read Tzuyu messages then type a goodnight and take care messages. after she got a answer, she lock her phone then hug her daughter closer.

 _Tomorrow will be a nice day._ They both say it in their heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, you reach the end again hehe, thank you again for read my story.  
> You guys can follow me on Twitter: https://twitter.com/SilentRider102 or you can ask me anything on cc: https://curiouscat.me/SilentRider102
> 
> Thank you guys and we will meet you again on next chapter, Spoiler: It will be focused on other ship :D)


	3. Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, i'm back with new chapter :D  
> i hope that you like this new chapter :D  
> Enjoy :D  
> And i'm sorry but this Chapter has some beating words and when i want to edit it i can't find the content warning options, so if you guys feel triggered, you can skip this chapter where Tzuyu took Jeongyeon to McD

Night wind woke Nayeon up, she feel freezing to her bone because she forgot to close the window. She cursed under her breath and feel a tremble body beside her, she look at her daughter who still sleeping but Nayeon can see that her daughter is freezing. She got up from the bed and pull a blanket to cover her trembling daughter. She is about to closed the window but, she stunned from the moonlight. It's a full moon night. She can see the sky is very clear because of the moonlight. Nayeon closed her eyes to feel the cold wind go to her body, the way the wind hug her body makes her feel safe.

A sneeze from her daughter make Nayeon closed the window and curtains, she come back to the bed and lay beside her daughter. Nayeon cuddle Jeongyeon and bring her closer. She whisper some _mommy is here_ and _sleep well,_ until she heard the steady breath again. Nayeon look at the clock and it's show that it's 2 AM, _it's still midnight? i thought that it almost morning._ Nayeon just shook her head and try to go to dreamland.

it's 02:30 AM, and it's already thirty minutes that she tried to sleep. She got up slowly to not woke her daughter, and grab her phone to the living room. She grab a cup and milk from fridge. She regret that she didn't wear a hoodie, and that she just wear a tank top. _Great idea Nay, it's almost fall and you decide to wear tank top._ She smile to herself and pour some milk to her cup and heat it in the microwave. 

She scrolling through her Instagram and see the ads from Tzuyu's vet on her feed. She check the account and she can see dozens of photos in there. She press the photo that has Tzuyu in it and immediately smiling. She continue to scrolling until her microwave finished heating her cup of milk.

She took the cup and sit on the sofa, she slowly drink the milk and can feel the warm rising inside her body. Nayeon look at her to-do list for today and checking her pre-works. _Meeting at 10 AM until 4 PM? Wow it's gonna be a long day._ She exhales and place the cup on the table. She look at her messages to read mail from her co-workers. Yes it's 3 AM but her co-workers has give her task at 12 AM. She sighed then relaxed to her sofa, she feel like almost reach the dreamland before her phone light up. She furrowed her eyebrows when she saw the name. _Tzuyu? Why is she messaging me right now?_

**Tzuyu:**

Unnie? Why are you awake?

**Nayeon-Unnie:**

Well, why are you?

**Tzuyu:**

I just finished checking up my neighbor's dog, what about you?

**Nayeon-Unnie:**

Isn't it like 3 AM right now?

**Tzuyu:**

Yes unnie, it was an emergency call and why are you awake? Don't avoid my question...

**Nayeon-unnie:**

Hm...i was sleeping but because i forgot to close the windows on Jeongyeon's room...I felt cold then i'm awake, and i go to kitchen to drink some milk and just about to sleep again but you messaged me, so here I am

**Tzuyu:**

Oh sorry unnie...i shouldn't have messaging you now...

**Nayeon-unnie:**

Haha, it's okay Tzuyu-ya, then i guess i will sleep right now, you need to sleep too Tzuyu

Good night

**Tzuyu:**

It's almost morning and you say night...

Okay then good night almost morning unnie :D

Tzuyu smiled when Nayeon send her a thumbs up emoji, she then place her phone in her pocket then look at Dahyun. "I guess Ari is okay right now, I'm glad that he can get the buttons out from his throat, if not...maybe we need to call Mina too," Tzuyu yawned and look at Dahyun who hugging Ari to her chest. "I'm glad that he was sleeping in my bed tonight, imagine if he sleep somewhere else..." Dahyun sigh then look at Ari who look back at her. "You're lucky that your neighbor is vet and that she's a light sleeper Mister...if not...i don't know what will happen to you," Dahyun kiss Ari's head and received a small bark.

Tzuyu smile and got up from the sofa, "I think i will leave right now, good night Dahyun-unnie," Dahyun put Ari down and take Tzuyu to the front door. "Thank you and i'm sorry that i called you midnight Tzuyu," Dahyun hug Tzuyu, that the latter immediately hug ger back. "It's okay Unnie, you know that i always like to help my friends right?" Tzuyu smile calmly. Dahyun then release the hugand smile to Tzuyu. Tzuyu then go to her apartment. She quickly take off her hoodie and immediately meet with a cool wind from her living room. _Well, Nayeon-unnie is right, it's so cold._ She walk to her room and jump to her bed. Ready to go to dreamland.

~

Tzuyu come to her office room with a sigh. Putting down an animal never been easy for her. She sit on her chair and rub her forehead. The dog has a cancer for 3 years, and it was a miracle that it still alive. But today, was the dog last day because apparently the dog is old, she won't make it through the operation. Tzuyu heart broke when she saw how the dog's owner hug his dog until the dog last breath.

Tzuyu can feel tears start forming in her eyes, it doesn't matter how llong she have been a vet, she still feel her heart sank from the look of the owner that always whispering _you're okay right now, please don't be scared, i'm okay, i love yous_. She got up to grab some tissue and a water.

"Are you okay?" Mina took a sit beside Tzuyu.

"I'm okay, it's just..." Tzuyu sighed, she feel guilty and just want to turn back the time.

"Hey, it's okay Tzu..." Mina pat Tzuyu's back, "No matter how long we have done it, it still hurt, and i'm proud of you that you can hold your tear when you still in that room." Mina hug Tzuyu and can feel that the latter sobbing on her shoulder.

After several minutes, Tzuyu felt calm and wipe her tears away. "I'm sorry that i make your shirt wet unnie," Mina just smile and said that it's okay. When Mina about to leave she got notification and look at her phone.

"Tzuyu, is it okay to leave a kid here?" Mina asked her as she typing some message on her phone.

"Well, it's okay i because it's not to crowded and if we busy we can ask Dahyun or Momo to look at the kid," 

"Okay," Mina send her message.

"Why did you ask anyway?" Tzuyu ask as she straightening her coat.

"Jihyo asked me if she can leave one of her student her, because she has a meeting at 02:30 PM," Mina drink a water in Tzuyu's cup. Tzuyu look at her watch and sure it's almost 2 PM, and school end at 12 PM. _Where are their parents?_

"Oh okay, so she doesn't want to leave the kid alone...where are their parents?" Tzuyu ask and Mina showed up her chat with Jihyo. Tzuyu saw the kid photo and yeah that's Yoo Jeongyeon.

_Are Nayeon-unnie is busy right now?_

~

15 Minutes later, the door opened and reveal Jihyo with Jeongyeon hugging her dinosaur plushie on her chest. Jeongyeon feel shy and excited because there are many people and Animals. Jeongyeon tighten her grip on Jihyo's hand and try to hide behind her legs.

"Hey Jeongie, it's okay, they won't bite you okay?" Jihyo said as she make her way to the receptionist desk. Jeongyeon just nod and look around.

"Hey Jihyo! Long time no see, how are you?" A person behind the counter greet Jihyo. Jeongyeon look at the name tag and see "Momo" written in there.

"I'm okay Mo, i guess you're okay too," Jihyo chuckled and she pick up Jeongyeon. "Anyway where is Mina, i already told her that i'm on my way to vet," Momo give her a "Visitor" id card and let her go inside the vet office. When she walk to inside she see Dahyun that are munching chocopie so deliciously. Dahyun look at her and smile so widely.

"Hey, Jihyo-unnie!!! Oh hey Jeongyeon long time no see," Dahyun pat Jeongyeon's head and make Jeongyeon smile. Dahyun then offer her chocopie to Jeongyeon and Jeongyeon immediately take a bit of it and smile. "Okay, Jeongie that's enough sweet for you today, you ate your jelly on your way to here too right?" Jeongyeon frown at Jihyo's words and nod.

Dahyun look at Jeongyeon and slip one pack of chocopie to her hand. "Ssst, don't tell Jihyo-unnie okay?" Jeongyeon immediately hide her chocopie inside her clothes and look at Jihyo carefully. Jihyo who saw everything just sigh and kiss Jeongyeon's forehead.

Jihyo put Jeongyeon down and Dahyun took Jeongyeon to her desk. "Hey babe," Mina hug Jihyo from behind. "Hey to you too doctor," Jihyo turn around and kiss Mina's lips. Tzuyu just stand behind Mina and pull them apart. "NO KISSING AT WORK!!" Mina and Jihyo just laugh and shook their head. "Okay okay, i want to go anyway" Mina pouted and Jihyo look away. "Oh Tzu, i almost forget, Jeongyeon is allergic to cat, and she have her medicine on her backpack, Thank you anyway, and will inform Nayeon." SHe then kiss Mina's cheek, "And you, please bring pizza for today's dinner, Chayeoung will come home early. Mina nod and kiss Jihyo's cheek. "I love you" Jihyo smile and said "I love you too," as she walk out from the vet.

Tzuyu took out her phone and tell Nayeon that Jeongyeon is here with her. She go to Dahyun desk and crouch down to Jeongyeon's height. "Hey Jeongyeon," Tzuyu said when Jeongyeon look at her. "Jeongyeon just look at her and try to hide behind Dahyun's legs. Tzuyu smile and go back for a bit. "Jeongie she's the vet that rescue and cure the animals and if you are forget, she was the doctor who found kookeu in the alley," Jeongyeon look at Tzuyu and hug Tzuyu, Tzuyu shocked at the sudden action but relax her body and hug Jeongyeon. 

"Thank you to return Kookeu to me," Jeongyeon mumbled on Tzuyu's Shoulder, soft but audible for Tzuyu. Tzuyu pat Jeongyeon back, "Your welcome, anyway want to come to my office? I already talk to your mother and i will take you home later at 4 PM," Jeongyeon release her hug and look at Tzuyu's face, she look at Tzuyu's dimple and touch it with her finger. Tzuyu just smile when Jeongyeon laugh. "You have a cute dimple," Jeongyeon giggle. Tzuyu then pick her up and go inside her office.

After several minutes she receive a message from Nayeon

Nayeon-Unnie:

Hey Tzuyu i'm sorry if she bothering you, and thank you that you want to look after her.

Tzuyu:

She's not bothering me so it's okay.

Anyway i can take her home at 4 PM, do you need anything?

Nayeon-Unnie:

No, you don't have too, i will ask Sana to take her later.

Tzuyu:

It's okay Unnie, and i think Sana-unnie is exhausted.

Beside, today the vet will close at 4 PM.

Nayeon-Unnie:

Okay...hm...can you buy noodles and sausage? I want to make something.

And can you please buy Chicken and Rice for Jeonyeon's lunch, i will pay you back later.

Tzuyu:

No problem Unnie!

Tzuyu then place her phone to her pocket and go to Jeongyeon. "Jeongie let's go grab some launch," Jeongyeon place Minjoong beside her dinosaur plushie and go to grab Tzuyu's hand. "Let's go!!!" Jeongyeon jump and laughing.

When they arrive at McD, Tzuyu order one kids meal for Jeongyeon and McFlurry for her. They eat in silence and sometimes Jeongyeon will give her a bite of chicken then smile brightly.

"I miss Mommy..." Jeongyeon say one when she ate one nugget. "I miss mommy smile," She smile when she look at Tzuyu. "Mommy rarely smile before she meet you, she rarely smile so big even when i tease her," Tzuyu feel warm inside her body when she heard that the reason behind Nayeon's smile was her. "Daddy was bad...." Jeongyeon frown, "He always come home late and always fight with mommy." Jengyeon wipes her tears away and eat her nugget. "Even when daddy go 'monster' mode, mommy will go to my room and locked the door if she can if not...." Tzuyu go to Jeongyeon side and hug her. "Daddy will beat her until she's crying so hard." Tzuyu just hug Jeongyeon and pack her belong and Jeongyeon meals. She then took Jeongyeon to her office. 

Jeongyeon sleep on her way to the office and Tzuyu carry her to the office. She place Jeongyeon on the sofa and grab some tissue to clean Jeongyeon's hands. Once it's clean she throw the tissue away and sit on her work chair. She look at Jeongyeon who sleep so peacefully and rembering her words. _Mommy always say it's okay, everything is okay when I hear Daddy shouting, but i can feel that she is scared._

_What is happening to you Nayeon?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey thank you for reaching this part of story again, hehe thank you for reading my story  
> and please follow me on Twitter @/SilentRider102 and oh you can send me your idea or anything about the story on my cc @/SilentRider102
> 
> Thank you guys :D


	4. Always

Mina entered the restaurant, the smell of freshly baked pizza, meat, and cheese go into her nose. She closed her eyes, letting the smell occupied her mind. She goes to the counter and order 2 meat lover pizza with extra cheese for takeout.

After Mina finds an empty spot to wait for the pizza she opens up her phone. She scrolling her Instagram, saw many animals and games photos.

Her face light up when she saw that her favorite games release tomorrow, she immediately goes to their website and pre-ordered her game. _Jihyo will be so happy that we can play this together._

_Ding!_

Mina look at her notification

**Tzuyu:**

Mina-Unnie?

**Peng-Unnie:**

Yes?

Do you need any help?

**Tzuyu:**

Idk if this counts as help or no…

**Peng-Unnie:**

Hm?

What happen Tzu?

**Tzuyu:**

I guess I know why is Nayeon divorced with her husband

Mina was shocked, she thought that Nayeon is married, well she was. But she didn’t know that she is a single mom, she sometimes heard about Nayeon’s situation from Jihyo, _because Jeongyeon's daughter is her student,_ but she didn’t know that Nayeon finally divorced from her husband.

**Peng-Unnie:**

Wait…

SO NAYEON IS A SINGLE MOM??!!

**Tzuyu:**

Yes…

Jeongyeon told me about it

**Peng-Unnie:**

Oh My God…

How is Jeongyeon's condition right now?

**Tzuyu:**

She is sleeping

But she was crying so hard when she told me that

**Peng-Unnie:**

Okay I’m glad that she’s sleeping

But Tzuyu, may I know what was the reason for Nayeon’s divorced?

**Tzuyu:**

I don’t think that I can tell you Unnie…

I’m sorry…

Oh, gotta go now, bye unnie!!

**Peng-Unnie:**

It’s okay Tzu

Bye Tzuyu, take care!!!

Mina places her phone in her pocket. She looks at the poster on the restaurant’s walls

_You can judge a book by its cover, so you can judge a pizza by its topping!!!_

Mina chuckled at the poster, _Nayeon is a very strong woman I guess. If you know that time when the first time Jeongyeon come to school…_

“Pizza for Mina!!” Mina immediately goes to the counter to pay the pizza. She muttered a small thank you and get out of the restaurant.

Once she’s in her car, she informed Jihyo that she’s on her way home. She looks at her window and sighs that the wind is strong. Mina prays that the rain will start once she got home.

~

Well, luck is not on her side. When Mina halfway to her home, the rain starts to pour like a bullet. She hardly can see the road so she slower her drive speed, she tries to drive carefully because she wants to avoid any accidents.

When she arrived at her house, she goes to the garage and tries to warm her body. The cold wind goes into her and it makes her shiver. Mina goes into her house and sighs when she feels a warm start filling in her body.

“Welcome home darling,” Chaeyoung hugs her and kiss her on the cheeks. Mina smiled and hug her with her left arm, she smiled because she feels warmer from her lover. “I’m home, where is Jihyo?” They waddled to the dining room.

“I’m here, just wait for a second,” Mina look at the bathroom and saw Jihyo just freshly come out from the bedroom wear Mina’s shirt and Chaeyoung’s short. “Are you wearing mine and Chaeng’s clothes?” Mina chuckled and place the pizza on the table.

“Nope, it’s becoming mine now because I like it,” Mina just giggled and release Chaeyoung from her hug. Chaeyoung goes to the kitchen to grab plates, spoon, knife, and water for dinner. Mina goes to Jihyo’s side and hugs her. She hummed when she smell her lover’s smell. “I like this scent, you feel so calming and warm.” Jihyo chuckled and kiss Mina on the lips.

“Really? I guess I will use this scent.” Mina smiled and release Jihyo's hug. “Wait for me in the dining room, I will change and take a bath quickly, oh maybe cuddle with Chaeng, she is in her cuddle mood right now,” Jihyo nod and goes to Chaeng.

She charges her phone on the night stall and grabs a pair of pajamas before she goes to the bathroom

~

After dinner, Mina opens her laptop to review some of her patients. She set her schedule for her and Tzuyu. She writes some notes about her patients.

Chaeyoung comes inside their room and sat on Mina’s lap and hugging her. Mina adjusting her position so that she and Chaeyoung can sit comfortably. She continues checking her patient's documents and kiss Chaeyoung forehead once a time.

For about 20 minutes when she’s done with her documents, she heard little snoring come from her lover. She looks down and sees that Chaeyoung is sleeping. When Mina wants to pick Chaeyoung, she heard that the door is open revealing Jihyo borrows her cup of water.

“She fell asleep already?” Jihyo asked her and kissed Chaeyoung's forehead. “Yes,” Mina took the cup and drink it. “I think it’s time to sleep right now,” Mina look at the clock and shocked that it’s still 8 PM.

“I thought it’s already 10 or 11 PM,” Jihyo chuckled and kiss Mina’s cheeks. “I think it’s okay to sleep early right?” Mina nodded and pick Chaeyoung and move her to the bed.

“How long she will stay here?” Mina asked Jihyo after she put Chaeyoung. “She’s not telling me, but I guess 3 months or so,” Mina smiled. She misses her lover, especially Chaeyoung. Chayeoung always goes to another city for her job, she designed the model’s background photo and designed some building’s art. Or she goes to another city to draw and sell her art.

“I miss her so much, you know?” Mina felt Jihyo's hands wrapping her waist. “Our tiny girlfriend always goes for too long and come back just for a month or 3 weeks,” Mina chuckled and place her hands on top of Jihyo. “Well this is her dream works, and we need to support her,” Mina then lay on the bed hugging Chaeyoung, Jihyo lay on the bad and hugging Chaeyoung’s other side.

“Good night baby,” They say in unison and kissed Chaeyoung’s forehead that makes her giggle and buried her face on Mina’s neck.

~

“Thank you for take Jeongie home and having dinner with us Tzu,” Nayeon said as she and Tzuyu in front of Nayeon’s apartment. “No problem unnie, and I love having Jeongyeon’s company, she is a sweet child,” Nayeon smiled at Tzuyu’s compliment. “Yes, she is,”

Tzuyu then hugged Nayeon. Nayeon let out a shocked noise and that makes Tzuyu tighten her hug. “Hm...Tzu?” Nayeon awkwardly hugs her back. “What happened Tzu? Do you need anything?”

Tzuyu just silence and keep hugging Nayeon, Nayeon relax her body and Tzuyu released her hug. “Don’t be so tense when you are with me Unnie, I will always be here to help you, and today…” Nayeon look at Tzuyu confusedly, “Today what?” Nayeon grabs Tzuyu’s hand.

Tzuyu shook her head, “Nothing, I just want to say thank you for today,” Tzuyu smiled at Nayeon. “I think I will leave right now, goodnight Nayeon-unnie,” Nayeon nodded and closed her door.

Nayeon walks inside her apartment. She checked Jeongyeon in her room and she goes back to the living room. She can’t stop thinking about Tzuyu’s warm attitude towards Nayeon and Jeongyeon. Although she leaves her without a reason five years ago, Tzuyu still warmly greets her and never brought up their past.

But she can’t stop remembering her ex-husband when she saw Tzuyu's interaction with Jengyeon. Suddenly her body felt tense, her breath become quicker, and her memory of her ex-husband filled her brain.

Nayeon tries to calm herself, constantly repeat _you are okay, he won’t bother you again,_ and many calming words to calm her. She doesn’t realize that she is crying when suddenly she feels someone hug her from her side.

“Mommy, don’t cry,” Jeongyeon hugs her tighter and Nayeon feel calmer. “I’m here mommy, I won’t leave you,” Nayeon cry harder that makes Jeongyeon trembling and hug her tighter. “Mommy, please stop crying, I don’t like it,” Nayeon try to hug her daughter but her vision suddenly blurred. Nayeon tries to focus her vision, but she feels like pain coming in her head. And the next thing she knows, she fell to the floor.

Jeongyeon panicked and don’t know what should she do, she just shakes her mommy. “Mo-mommy…wake…u-up,” She tries to shake her mommy again. She almost goes out to shout for help but she remembers that it’s dangerous.

So Jeongyeon wiped her tears and search for her mother’s phone. She looks at the contact and dialed Sana’s number. She sits beside her mother and tries to wake her mother.

_“Nay?”_ Jeongyeon heard Sana’s sleepy voice and immediately feel guilty.

_“A-a-_ aunty S-Sana,” Jeongyeon manage to call her. Sana immediately got up.

_“Hey sweetie, what happens?”_ Sana tries to calm Jeongyeon and herself.

“M-mommy just s-sleep..a-and she w-won’t wa-ke up,” Jeongyeon looks at her mother and cry harder. “Sh-she won’t w-wake up when I s-shake her,” Jeongyeon wipe her tears and hold her mother's hands.

Sana started to panic and she prepared herself to go but when she’s about to go out, Momo woke up and go to the toilet. “Sweetie, can you check your mother’s temperature?” Sana goes to Momo’s side and pulls her hair to a ponytail. “Are you okay?” But before Sana can answer, Momo puke out again.

_“She feels cold aunty,”_ Jeongyeon said on the other line. Sana thinking what should she do.

_“Aunty, i-I’m scared, I don’t w-want mommy t-to leave me,”_ Sana sighed and immediately she got an idea.

“Jeongyeon sweetie, what about you dialed Aunty Tzu’s number?” Sana massages her wife’s back.

_“Okay a-aunty,”_ Then Jeongyeon finished the call. Sana then goes to her kitchen to grab warm water for her wife.

“Do you think that it’s work?” Momo says hopefully after she recovers. Sana smiled at her and kiss her head, “I hope that it’s work baby, now let sleep again?” Momo gets up and hugs Sana.

Jeongyeon tries to search Tzuyu’s number on her mother’s phone. Her other hand is holding her mother’s hand and try to wake her mother up.

When she found Tzuyu’s number she immediately dialed her. She hopes that her aunty will pick it up and she cries harder when she felt that her mother’s body becomes cold.

“Yes Nayeon-unnie?” Jeongyeon sniffs and wipes her tears away.

“A-aunty Tzu?” Jeongyeon sniffs harder.

“Hey, Jeongyeon what happens? Why are you crying?” Tzuyu tries to calm Jeongyeon.

“M-mommy s-sleep a-and she w-won’t wake up,” Jeongyeon heard that Tzuyu take a deep breath and turning her car.

“I’m on my way buddy, just try to put a blanket on your mommy’s body okay?” Jeongyeon nods and finished the call. She running to her mother’s room and drag blanket out of her mother’s bed. She fell when she tried to walk to the living room. Once Jeongyeon arrived, she put the blanket all over her mommy’s body.

She sits beside her mother and hugging her mother.

“Please woke up mother,”

After 10 minutes, Tzuyu finally arrives at Nayeon’s apartment and quickly press the lift. When the lift opens she quickly press Nayeon’s floor and waiting in the lift hurriedly. She messages Sana’s number and tells her that she arrived at Nayeon’s apartment.

When she arrived at Nayeon’s floor she immediately goes to Nayeon’s apartment.

She opened the door and immediately see Nayeon’s body on the floor and Jeongyeon who looks at her with red eyes and wet clothes. Tzuyu goes to Nayeon’s side and picks her up to her room.

“Jeongyeon what was happening?” Tzuyu asked Jeongyeon when she finished put Nayeon on the bed and put a blanket.

Jeongyeon didn’t say anything and just hug Tzuyu’s legs. Tzuyu immediately picks Jeongyeon up and take her to Jeongyeon’s room. “Hey, Jeongyeon it’s okay, I’m here right now,” Tzuyu pat Jeongyeon’s back and hug her.

They fell into a silence, there are no words exchange, just Jeongyeon’s sobs can be heard in the room. Tzuyu tries to calm Jeongyeon and reassures her that she’s fine.

After a few minutes, she feels that Jeongyeon’s hold becomes weak, when she looked down, she saw that Jeongyeon is sleeping. She quietly put her to the bed and put a blanket on her body.

Tzuyu walks inside Nayeon’s room and checks Nayeon’s temperature. She feels happy when Nayeon’s temperature much warmer than before. She put Nayeon’s hair to the side and look at her lovingly. Nayeon stirred up and open her eyes. “Tzu?” Nayeon said weakly and it makes Tzuyu’s heartbreak.

“Hey, unnie I’m here,” Nayeon pulls Tzuyu closer and it makes the younger shocked. “Tzu, stay here please?” Tzuyu just silences and tries to get off from Nayeon’s hand. “Unnie…I don’t want to make you uncomfortable,” Tzuyu says sadly.

Nayeon shook her head and make a grabby hand to Tzuyu. “I never feel uncomfortable near you Tzu…” Nayeon said weakly. “Can you please hold me closer for this night? Just this time.” Tzuyu hummed and make herself comfortable to lay beside Nayeon.

Nayeon immediately hugs her and puts her head on Tzuyu’s neck. Tzuyu just still and it’s makes Nayeon giggle. “Earlier, you said that I don’t need to be awkward and tense around you, but here you are so tense,” Nayeon says it in low voice that makes Tzuyu’s heart beat faster. _I hope that Nayeon doesn’t hear my heart, come on stupid heart._

Tzuyu sighed and relax her body. “Hey, unnie.” Nayeon hummed. “Please tell me if something happening okay? Please don’t keep it to yourself, I know that our past is not good, and I want to forget that,” Tzuyu feel that Nayeon’s breath hitched so she hugs Nayeon tighter. “I want to start a new memory with you,” Tzuyu let out her breath.

Nayeon looks up at Tzuyu, “I’m sorry that I leave you Tzu, I really regret it but I want to start a new memory with you too,” Tzuyu smiled and slowly lean in. She whisper _can I?_ And when Nayeon closed her eyes, she leaned in.

The kiss is slow and warm, they didn’t rush it, they miss each other. Their lips moving in sync and Tzuyu slip her tongue in Nayeon’s mouth. Nayeon let out a tiny moan and they break apart. Tzuyu and Nayeon stared each with nothing but love in their eyes.

“Unnie, let us take it slowly okay?” Nayeon hummed and hug buried her face to Tzuyu’s neck. “Okay how about we sleep right now and tomorrow you accompany me to the hospital?” Tzuyu chuckled, “Do you become clingy right now unnie?” Nayeon whined and it just makes Tzuyu chuckled.

“Okay unnie, I will tell Mina tomorrow,”

“Great, now I can have you all day,”

“Oh? Didn’t I say that we will take this slowly,”

“Yes, but I want to be with you to repay all of the five years,”

Tzuyu smile and peck Nayeon’s lips.

“Okay now let sleep,”

They both drifted to their dreamland with a big smile on their face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!!!  
> I'm so happy that you reach this part again in this story, I'm sorry that you find any typo and please tell me your thought on Twitter and CC @/SilentRider102


	5. Breakfast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm back with a new chapter of Moonlight!!  
> I'm sorry that i haven't updated it for a while because tests and homework got in my way  
> Hope you guys like this story thank you :D

Sana prepared herself, she fixes the button on her blaze. She brushes her hair and peeks up to look at Momo who still laying on the bed, “Honey, you don’t need to work today, I will inform Mina or Tzuyu okay?” Momo nodded and rub her stomach.

“I can’t believe it works,” there are tears forming in Momo’s eyes.

“Me too babe,” Sana comes and cupped Momo’s cheeks. “I believe that we will be a great parent,” Sana smiled at Momo and Momo lean closer to kiss Sana. The kiss was short but it full of love so they smile really bright after they break apart.

“Okay, I’m gonna go to Nayeon’s apartment now, I will check her,” Sana look at the mirror once again, “I hope that she is okay, it’s been a long time since she randomly passed out like that, and Jeongyeon too.”

Sana nodded and pick up her bag. ”I will be back at 4 PM babe, then after that, we will go to the doctor okay?” Momo nodded at her and Sana goes out to her car. Get ready to drive to Nayeon’s apartment.

Sana pressed the elevator button to Nayeon’s floor. She checked her phone, _05:30 AM, I shave 2 hours to prepare Joengie and take her to the school, and after that, I will inform Tzuyu about Momo._

**_Ding!_ **

****

Sana walked out of the elevator and quickly go to Nayeon’s apartment. She takes a deep breath and puts Insert Nayeon’s apartment pass.

When she is able to come in, Sana took off her shoes and walk silently to the apartment. She frowned at the apartment’s condition, it’s cold and dark, Nayeon won’t let the apartment dark without any light because incase Jeongyeon woke up in the middle of the night, she won’t get scared to walk to Nayeon’s room.

Sana turns on the heater and the light and she immediately goes to Jeongyeon’s room. She twists the knob slowly so that she won’t shock Jeongyeon. She smiled when she saw that Jeongyeon already awake and rubbing her eyes.

“Good morning Jeongie,” Sana goes to open the window curtains and kiss Jeongyeon’s cheeks.

“Good morning aunty Sana,” Jeongyeon smiled and get down from her bed, she shivered from the coldness and put on her jacket. “What are we gonna eat for breakfast?” Jeongyeon reaches for Sana's hand and look at her with excitement In her eyes.

“I will make you a sandwich okay,” Sana giggle and take Jeongyeon out of the room, “I will wake your mother first okay? You can turn on the tv and I will back really fast,” Jeongyeon nodded at her and goes to the living room.

Sana takes a deep breath in front of Nayeon’s room. She scared that the past will happen again, she doesn’t want Nayeon to blame herself again, she just wants Nayeon to be her happy self again. She silently turns the knob and comes in.

“Nay-HOLY WOW,” Sana quickly close her mouth. The sight in front of her definitely shocked her. The way Tzuyu and Nayeon so close, that Tzuyu cuddling Nayeon and Nayeon stuck in Tzuyu’s neck, and their clothes- _of course with clothes, wth are you thinking about Sana?_

Sana quickly pulls out her phone and take a photo of these two. But...well you know Sana, she forgot to put her phone on silent so there is some snap voice.

Sana froze when she saw that Tzuyu is moving. So she quickly put her phone inside her pocket. Tzuyu then looks at Nayeon in front of her, a smile appears on her face, she brings Nayeon close to her and kisses her temple.

Tzuyu almost falls asleep again when she hears someone just hear their throat.

“Good morning Tzuyu,” Sana said with a teasing tone in her voice and a smirk, Tzuyu just rolled her eyes, “Good morning, why are you in here?” She asked as she put a blanket to cover Nayeon’s body more.

“I’m here to check Nayeon, but I guess you didn’t leave her from yesterday night huh?” Sana laughs a little and Tzuyu just wants to punch her right now.

“For your information, Jeongyeon called me when I’m on my way home, so I hurriedly come here,” Tzuyu said as she tried to get up but she feels Nayeon whined and hold Tzuyu tighter. Tzuyu just smiled and let herself hugged by Nayeon.

“I see that you are still whipped for her, Chou Tzuyu,” Sana said in a teasing tone. Tzuyu flicked her finger and ready to argue with her.

“Yes, she still whipped for me, now let me cuddle with her 10 minutes again please,” Nayeon said abruptly and make them both silence.

Sana just shakes her head and ready to get out of the room, “Enjoy your cuddling season, Nay I have a few questions for you, and Tzuyu,” Sana turns to face the two.

“Momo won’t go to work today because she got morning sickness,” Sana winked and leave the two with a shocked face on their face.

Nayeon then lay and tug Tzuyu’s hands. “D-does t-that means t-that?” Nayeon laughs at Tzuyu’s shocked face and condition, so she just pulls Tzuyu to her embrace and kisses her to shut her up.

“Yeah, Momo is pregnant,” Nayeon giggled when Tzuyu eyes widening. Tzuyu starting to moving because of her excitement that makes Nayeon frowned, “Stop moving, I still want to cuddle you,” Tzuyu looks at Nayeon and smiling.

“I’m sorry, I’m too excited about it hehe,” Tzuyu smiling showing Nayeon her dimples, Nayeon leans in and kiss Tzuyu passionately, their lips moving in sync, Nayeon’s hand slowly going up to cup Tzuyu’s neck, Tzuyu let out a small noise and that makes Nayeon smiling to their kiss.

When oxygen becomes an issue, they parted away. The smile not leaving their faces.

Looking at each other with love in their eyes, they just want to be together again. Tzuyu realized that the past 5 years without Nayeon was a hell. She can’t be herself, even in five years, she can’t find a woman like Im Nayeon, a woman who makes her be herself, who makes her want to chase her dream, a woman who will support her no matter what happens.

It feels like her world coming back to her, her color, herself, and her everything.

If she wants to describe what is Im Nayeon for her, she will answer it with, “my moonlight to my dark world.”

“Why are you keep staring at me?” Nayeon’s voice breaks Tzuyu’s thought. “Why I can’t staring at you?” She asked Nayeon with a wide smile on her face.

“You make me shy you know?” Nayeon said and hide her face behind her hands. Tzuyu giggled and take both Nayeon’s hands and tangle them with her hands.

“I already not staring at you for five years,” She brings Nayeon’s hands and kiss it making Nayeon’s shy, “And now it’s my chance to staring at you as long as I want,” She said and staring at Nayeon’s deep brown eyes, _how I miss it when her eyes shining when it’s looking at me._

“Say the one who wants to take this slowly huh? And now you already flirting with me,” Nayeon said with a teasing tone in it. Tzuyu chuckled and going up from the bed, “Now your daughter and Sana are waiting outside,” Tzuyu said and extended her arm.

“Okay,” Nayeon said as she takes Tzuyu’s hand with her and intertwined their fingers. They both smiled at Nayeon’s action and walking to the living room.

They see Joengyeon with her middle school uniform and her dinosaur’s he who is eating her snack and watching the tv cartoon and Sana who is cooking breakfast and reading something on her phone, the views make Nayeon giggles and Smiling.

Upon hearing her mother’s giggles Jeongyeon looks at her left and stares at her mother. “MOMMY!!!” Jeongyeon quickly gets out of the chair and running to hug her mother. “Wow, slow down honey, don’t want you to get hurt okay?” Nayeon said as she caressed Jeongyeon’s hair.

“I’m glad that you’re okay mommy,” Jeongyeon said and buried her face deeper to Nayeon’s stomach, “I’m sorry for making you worried baby,” Nayeon kissed Jeongyeon’s head.

“You know Nay? She called me first when she saw you laying on the floor,” Sana said with a teasing smile to Nayeon. Nayeon let go of Tzuyu’s hand and pick up Jeongyeon, “Oh wow, you are my hero Jeongie, thank you so much and I love you,” Jeongyeon hug Nayeon tighter and buried her face on Nayeon’s neck.

Tzuyu smiled and pats Jeongyeon’s back that makes Jeongyeon looking at Tzuyu. “You did an amazing job, Jeong,” Tzuyu smiled at Jeongyeon shy face and walk to the kitchen where Sana is cooking.

“Soooo,” Sana said as soon as Tzuyu grab a mug, “Care to explain why you slept with your ex?” Sana raised her left eyebrow to Tzuyu and laugh when she sees Tzuyu’s red face. “Firstly, it’s just a normal sleep, secondly, she doesn’t want me to leave, and thirdly,” Tzuyu takes a deep breath and smiling at the sight of Nayeon talking to Jeongyeon, “She said that we need to start everything slowly.”

Sana nodded at that and patting Tzuyu’s shoulder, “okay if you want to take this slowly, but please be careful okay? Have she tell you her reason to leave you?” Sana asks Tzuyu, Tzuyu shook her head, “okay, maybe there is a time where she can tell the reason.”

“Do you know why?” Tzuyu asks Sana.

“I know,” Sana nodded.

“But, it’s not my place to tell you,” Sana took off her apron, “Now help me bring these plates and mug to the dining table so that we can eat breakfast together,” Tzuyu nodded and pick up the left plates and mugs.

“Sana!” Tzuyu called and Sana hummed.

“Congratulations that you gonna be a mother soon,” Sana smiled and giggle for a little, “Thanks Tzu, I’m sure you’re gonna be a great aunt,” Tzuyu nodded and following Sana.

Jeongyeon looks at Sana and Tzuyu when she smells food, “Food!!” Jeongyeon raised her arms and start to get out of Nayeon’s hugs, Nayeon just laughing at Jeongyeon’s action and walking to dining table.

“Thank you Sana,” Nayeon hugs Sana, “Jeongyeon are you already say thank you to Sana aunty?” Jeongyeon look at Sana and gasped, “I haven’t, wait,” Jeongyeon get down from the chair and pull Sana’s blazer, when Sana bend down to match Jeongyeon’s height, Jeongyeon kiss Sana’s cheeks, “Thank you Sana aunty,” Then Jeongyeon goes to Tzuyu’s side, pulling her t-shirt too.

“Thank you for saving my mother’s life aunty,” Jeongyeon said before she kissed Tzuyu’s cheeks, “You was the one who saved your mother, so you are the hero,” Tzuyu patted Jeongyeon’s head and get up.

“Now you two let’s eat breakfast!!!” Nayeon said.

Jeongyeon walks to her mother and Nayeon pick her up to help her sit, Sana smiling at the two and looking at Tzuyu, “Come here Yoda! Let’s eat!!”

Tzuyu chuckled and take a seat in front of Nayeon. “Enjoy your food Tzu,” Nayeon said with a smile.

“Okay guys let’s eat now, I’m hungry,” Sana said as she takes a spoonful of her rice. Tzuyu chuckled and look at Nayeon feeding Jeongyeon. She smiled and take a bite from the eggs.

That morning is very calm, the table filled with laughter, everyone is laughing at Jeongyeon’s story, and Sana always checks her phone for Momo’s condition.

Nayeon? She can’t help smiling so widely when she sees that Jeongyeon becomes really comfortable near Tzuyu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this story, you can tell me your thought on CC and Twitter @/SilentRIder102  
> And leave kudos if you like this story


	6. Vet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tzuyu picks up Jeongyeon from her primary school, and they got to the vet.

“Unnie, I need to go right now, Jeongie already finished her class!” Tzuyu said as she wears her jacket and put her coat beside her laptop. “Okay! But make sure you can go back quickly please, it’s almost rush hour!!” Mina said as she checks the animal’s schedule. Tzuyu nodded and go outside through the back door.

It’s already 6 months since her and Nayeon reunited, it still a fresh feeling for them, but they took it well, they talk about many things and try their best to not fight about something small. They’re not girlfriends, because they agreed that they need to solve some things.

They already have things scheduled, like right now, Tzuyu always be the one who picks up Jeongyeon from her pre-school and brings her to the vet, and Jeongyeon really happy about it and even she will help Momo and Dahyun at the front desk.

Jeongyeon’s school isn’t that far, it took 10 minutes ride from the vet and 20 minutes ride from _Nayeon’s_ apartment. She parked her car after she arrived at the school and see that many parents already wait for their child outside.

Tzuyu looks at her watch, _5 minutes before the bell rings_ , so she takes a seat under the tree and tells Nayeon, she walks to the nearest bench beside the tree and relaxed her body. She looks around and snaps some pictures with her camera, it falls there, so the leaves are flying and makes great scenery.

It’s become their routine now, Tzuyu will pick up Jeongyeon to the vet, Jeongyeon is more than happy, she always runs to the receptionist desk to chat with Dahyun and eat chocopie together. There is one time where Tzuyu can’t come to pick up Jeongyeon because she needs to do surgery, and the result was Jeongyeon sulking and pouting in Nayeon’s office, _and Nayeon didn’t forget to take a picture of it and send it to Tzuyu._

“Aunt Tzu!!!” Tzuyu looking at Jeongyeon who is running to her, her bag bouncing on her back and she can hear Joengyeon’s giggle, she immediately opens her arms and catches Jeongyeon when she jumped to her.

“Slow down baby, don’t need to run,” she said as she kissed Jeongyeon’s cheeks. Jeongyeon just giggle and hug Tzuyu, Tzuyu picks her up and Jeongyeon snuggles at Tzuyu’s neck, “Sleepy?” She said as she feels that Jeongyeon yawn at her neck.

Jeongyeon shook her head, “NO! I’m not sleepy,” she said as she raises her head from Tzuyu’s neck, Tzuyu giggle and starts walking to her car.

“Have you eat anything?” Tzuyu said as she fastened Jeongyeon’s seatbelt, Jeongyeon shook her head and smiling at Tzuyu, “I didn’t eat anything because I want to eat with you,” and Tzuyu just leans in to kiss Jeongyeon’s cheeks, “I guess Momo unnie cooks something, so we can eat at the vet okay?”

Jeongyeon smiles brightly and open her bag to get her dinosaur plushie and look at Tzuyu, “OKAY.”

They both smiling and singing when their favorite song playing on the radio, but mostly it was Tzuyu who is singing and Jeongyeon always looks amazed at her, “Unnie beautiful voice,” Jeongyeon said after Tzuyu finished singing.

“Your mom has a more beautiful voice baby,” Tzuyu said as she stroking Jeongyeon’s hairs, Jeongyeon nodded at that, “Mommy always sing me to sleep when I can’t sleep, and I love it,” Tzuyu nod at that.

They arrived at the vet and Jeongyeon tries to lose her seatbelt, and she whined when she can’t. Tzuyu chuckles and hurry up buckles her seatbelt and gets out of her car to Jeongyeon’s side, unbuckles her seatbelt.

“All done!” Tzuyu said as she helps Jeongyeon to get out of her car. “Yeay!!” Jeongyeon quickly goes into the vet from the back door.

“Jeongie, wait for me baby,” Tzuyu said as she locks her car and goes inside trailing Jeongyeon, “Slow down Jeongie, the pet won’t go anywhere even if you slow okay?” Tzuyu said as she successfully catches Jeongyeon’s hand, making her nodding at Tzuyu.

They walk to entering Tzuyu’s office, once they’re in there, Tzuyu quickly pick Jeongyeon up to sit on her chair, she takes Jeongyeon’s shoes and socks. She brushes Jeongyeon’s hands with a wet tissue, after she was done doing it, she opened her bag and take out Jeongyeon’s clothes.

She brings Jeongyeon to the bathroom to bathe her and change her clothes, once she’s done, Jeongyeon is in her dinosaur onesie running to the front desk with her comb, the vet is less crowded at that time so Dahyun can spot her instantly and coo at her.

“Awww Jeongie you’re so cute, want Aunty to do your hair?” Dahyun said as she picks Jeongyeon to her lap and combing her hair, “so you’re a dinosaur now Jeongie?” Dahyun chuckle when Jeongyeon tries to imitiate the Dinosaur roar.

Tzuyu smiled at the interaction and goes back to her office, she tidies up Jeongyeon’s clothes and put them in her bag.

After she finished putting Jeongyeon’s things in her bag, she turns on her computer and starts to review the pet’s files.

Tzuyu is too focused on her laptop that she didn’t hear that Mina comes in.

“Oh, you just arrived?” Mina asked as she walking to her table, “Yeah, around 2 hours ago I guess,” Mina nodded and opened her computer, “Where is she?”

Tzuyu pointed at the outside with her head, “With Dahyun on the front desk.”

“You are lucky that there aren’t many patients today,” Mina chuckle, “and how are you and Nayeon going? You still hurt?”

Tzuyu smiled and shook her head, “it doesn’t hurt anymore, we already take this thing slowly, and I guess I still love her even though she hurt me,” Tzuyu smile at Mina.

“Did she tell you?”

“Tell me what?” Tzuyu asked curiously Mina, “The reason why she left you?”

Tzuyu think for a second, then shook her head, “maybe she doesn’t want to talk about it now and I won’t push her, I will let her tell me when she wants to tell me,” Tzuyu said.

Mina looking at Tzuyu with a smile, she still in awe of how Tzuyu’s mind works.

“Tzuyu-Aunty!!!”

Jeongyeon runs to Tzuyu’s arm and hugs her tight, “What happened Jeongie? Are you hurt?”

And before Tzuyu can ask further questions, Sana comes with her hands above her head making claws and roaring like a dino, and behind her, there is Nayeon who just shook her head.

Tzuyu giggled and pull Jeongyeon to her lap and ‘hide’ her from Sana.

Joengyeon giggled and buried her head deeper to Tzuyu, once she took a glance and hide her face again when Sana still there.

“Okay that’s enough Sana,” Nayeon said as she pats Sana’s back, making Sana smile and walk away from Jeongyeon.

Nayeon walks to Tzuyu and put her hand on Tzuyu’s hand, making both of them smiling.

“Jeongie, the monster is gone right now, you’re safe baby,” Nayeon said as she uses her free hand to pat Jeongyeon’s back.

Jeongyeon look around and when she didn’t spot Sana, she hug Nayeon and kiss her cheeks, “Thank you, mommy,” then she let Nayeon go and hug Tzuyu, “Thank you, aunty.”

Tzuyu chuckled and when she wants to answer Jeongyeon, Jeongyeon kissed Tzuyu’s cheeks, make her shocked and almost crying because of it.

So she just smiles and kisses Jeongyeon’s temple, “your welcome angel,” and she watches how Jeongyeon giggling and now running to take her bag.

“Mommy let’s go home!!” Jeongyeon said as she redoes her shoelaces.

Nayeon just shook her head and feel pride in her heart that Jeongyeon can do the shoelaces by herself.

“So, you want to have dinner at my house?” Nayeon asked shyly to Tzuyu and it only makes Tzuyu giggle.

“Are you asking me for a date Im Nayeon?” Tzuyu raised one of her eyebrows and Nayeon face becomes red, pushing Tzuyu’s shoulder softly.

“I was just gonna asking you to the normal dinner, but you already say it a date, and now I’m shy,” Nayeon said as she looks to somewhere else.

“Nayeon is flustered wow!” Sana said as she laughing, earning a death glare from Nayeon. Mina on the other side and smiling and look at Tzuyu.

“You can go home early Tzu, your appointment for today is all done right?”

Tzuyu nodded at Mina, and Mina smile wider.

“Then go home now Tzu, or you can go home with Nayeon-Unnie and Jeongyeon, I’ll be here,”

Tzuyu smiles and say ‘thank you’ to Mina, so Tzuyu quickly takes off her coat and collected her things in her bag, and grabs her car key.

Jeongyeon who heard that Tzuyu can go home early is just jumping and took Nayeon’s hand and Tzuyu’s hand with her, giggling and smiling on her way.

Sana and Mina who look at the interaction are smiling, because of how perfect they will be as a family.

“You think that Tzuyu is ready?” Sana asked Mina after the three left the office.

“I think yes, she said that it doesn’t hurt her heart anymore when she talks to Nayeon, so I guess it’s good?”

Sana nodding her head, remembering how much Nayeon change after she met Tzuyu and how Nayeon always talking about Tzuyu at her office.

“Yes it’s already good, and yeah they look like a perfect family.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for reading my story, I'm sorry if there any typo  
> Love you guys  
> Twitter and Tumblr @/silentrider102

**Author's Note:**

> If you reach this part, i just want to say thank you for reading this story aaaaa love you guys :D


End file.
